


Through the Fire (Come What May)

by Galadriel87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel87/pseuds/Galadriel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ran back into a burning house because you had to get something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Fire (Come What May)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Fire (Come What May)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872300) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



Written by the wonderful Jerakeen! Thank you so much for writing this awesome fic and for letting me podfic it! Link to the Mediafire archive:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z2i5rxce7cefsui/through_the_fire_Jerakeen.mp3)


End file.
